Invisible
by OTHandHSMLOVER2394
Summary: He loved her..she loved him. tow problems he had a girlfriend and then were best friends. they couldnt see what was in fornt of their eyes.. but soon will reliaze! okay it stinkss i have posted it before and i deleted it!oopps soo please read!
1. Chapter 1

"Invisible"

Troy looked over his shoulder to see his best friend Gabriella studying her hair like it was the world's greatest masterpiece. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her put her head on her desk and take deep breaths. His smile soon faded away when he saw other his girlfriend walk in to the room. Troy had to force the smile back on his face so Sharpay would see him smiling at her too. The bell soon rang and that meant that hell was coming in less then 5 seconds. Oh yes he meant…..

"Good Morning my wonderful students, I hope you all have seen the sign-up sheet for the next musical…." Mrs. Durbus said with a smile on her face which soon disappeared as she saw Chad playing with the basketball in his lap.

"Mr. _Chad_, (Chad thought that calling people from their last name was stupid, so when ever Mrs. Durbus would take roll or call on him he made her call him nothing else but Mr._ Chad_) I believe I have told you many many times that i do not allow basketball in my class room."

Chad slowly put the ball on the floor and watched as it slowly rolled on the ground and made its way to Mrs. Durbus.

The bell rang right after Mrs. Durbus had finished her normal speak on why cell phones are hurting the worlds atmosphere blah blah blah!!

Troy got up to leave and made his way over to Gabriella but got stopped by Sharpay.

"Troy you didn't say hi to me this morning is something wrong pumpkin?" Sharpay said in her sweet but yet so annoying voice.

Troy just looked at her for a minute and then mumbled a nothing and a sorry and then left the classroom.

TROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLA

Taylor came racing around the corner she needed to find Gabi and tell her that Jason and Kelsi have broken up and it was because Jason was in love with someone else.

(A/n mmmmmh I wonder who that is)

Taylor made her way to Gabi locker out of breath.

"Hey Tay what's up, jeeez did you just run a marathon or something?" Gabi said

"Omg Gabi guess who broke up"

"Ummm Brad and Angelina"

"Noo stupid they would never break up…

"Oh I would have to disagree I think Brad and Jen should get back together but..

"Gabi shut up and let me tell you okay"

"Okay jeez I'm listening"

"Okay it was Jason and Kelsi"

"Omg noooo way!!!"

"yes way he is in love with someone else"

"Are you serious!!"

"Gabi I think that it is you I mean the way he looks at you and trys to act smart around you I mean it is so obvious that he is in love with you"

"Tay first of all no no no me and Jason that is crazy. Second of all what about Kelsi and third I am in love with my best friend so me and Jason future just exploded"

"Oh well at least you see a future"

"Taylor"

"Sorry it was too easy"

"Whatever lets just go to lunch so I can sit through another, ' Oh My Gosh Troy you are so cute and we make the perfect couple we should so get married"

Gabi and Taylor both made a face and laughed at how well that sounded like no other then…..Sharpay Evans.

Okay that is the veryy veryy first chapter I have ever written!! Yay soo please be nice and let me no what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Wowww ppl are reading this!! I am amazed!! Okay soo here is chapter 2!

Troy was making his way to the lunch room. He was kinda excited to see Gabriella. HE didn't get to spend any time with her over the weekend because Sharpay wanted to take him shopping and Sharpay wanted to go see a movie and Sharpay wanted to go out to dinner. Blah blah blah!! He was getting sick of her telling him what to do. Hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with it any longer.

"Troyyyyyyyy"

Troy heard his named being called but he didn't want to turn around he know who it was and right now he wasn't in the mood for Sharpay.

'What was I thinking when I asked her out' Troy said to his self.

Troy made his way to the lunch room, skillfully avoiding Sharpay, and found his normal table.

He sat down next to Chad and Gabi. Gabi looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. But what they didn't know was that where thinking the same thing.

'Wow her smile is so beautiful'

'Urrrgg why does troy have the best smile does he not know its killing me!!!!'

"Hey" Troy said with the smile still on his face

"Hey yourself where have you've been for the last like week we have barley talk."

"I know tell me about it, I have just been busy with u know stuff"

"Oh so in other words Sharr…." Gabi was interrupted by a loud shrieking screams.

"What the hell was that "Taylor said

"I don't know it sound like a lion when it's about to attacks its food!"

"Chad please do tell us why you would know what that sounds like" Zeke said with a smile playing on his face.

"Well you see I watch a channel and its all about like animals and stuff its awesome!!"

"You watch the Discovery Channel (don't own)"

"Oh that's what it's called"

"Your stupider then I thought!! Why am I dating you again?" Taylor asked

"Because I'm cute!!" Chad said happily

"Whatever Chad I'm gonna go Check out what that was" Troy said and got up to leave

"Ill go with you Troy hold up." Gabi said and started to walk towards him.

TROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLA

(in the hall way where the scream was heard)

"What did u just say to me bitch?" a cheerleader was screams and about to rip all the hair off of the stupid blond head

" I said that you have a horrible voice and u should really learn not to buy your clothes from homeless shelters!!" Sharpay voice roared!

"Oh whatever you're just mad because I'm in charge of the drama club this year and I kick YOU OUT!"

"I'm gonna kill you" Sharpay said ramming her head into the girls side.

Before the fight could get any worse Troy and Gabriella showed up.

"Sharpay what the hell are u doing" Gabi yelled as she tried to pull Amber off her

"Don't you touch me you nerd! Jeez now im gonna have to take like 11 baths!! What is wrong with??" Sharpay screamed

Everyone knew not to mess with Sharpay when she angry so Gabi tried to back away slowly when she tripped over a stack of books, Lucky her knight in shinning armor came to the rescue and caught her.

"Whoa… that would have been bad. Good thing I was lucky enough to catch you."

Gabi blushed as the boy said that

"Oh Jason your such a flirt!" Gabi said blushing

"well what can I say"

As Jason and Gabi continued to talk there was a very jealous best friend standing by the lockers not even caring if his girlfriend was having the shit beat out of her. He just wanted her.

If only he knew she just wanted him too…..

End of chapter 2!

Thank you so much for ur review so this chapter was written for my one viewer!! So this chapter is for u 2hot4wordz you rock!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay soo I finally learned how to add chapters!!(Thank you so much mysupermanwillcome you rock!!!)

Okay so here is the 3rd chapter hope you like it!!

After the hallway incident Gabriella and Jason made their way to their next class. Gabriella was actually enjoying talking to him it was really surprising her. They were talking about how funny its going to be to see Chad at the new years party. He says he is either going to dress up like father time or the new years baby. He wasn't sure yet.

Troy just watched as Jason and Gabriella were laughing and walking together. He couldn't help but get jealous. He wanted to be the one to put that beautiful smile on her face. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh. He wanted to be everything with her but he couldn't do that when he's with…...Sharpay.

TROYELLATROTELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLA

"….. and then I tripped over books and Jason caught me. It was amazing Tay. But no matter what he said or did I am still in love with Troy! Gosh this is sooo annoying!! Why do I have to love my best friend who by the way has a girlfriend why tell me why!!!" Gabi exploded she just wanted to be able to be with Troy and right now its impossible

"So what if Troy has a girlfriend! He doesn't even like Sharpay she is soo STUPID!."

"Jeez Tay I mean I don't like Sharpay but u don't have to be soo harsh!

"Sorry, this whole thing with you and Troy is stressing me out!!!

"Well do you have like a plan or something that could work so I could show Troy that I like him??"

"Actually I do." Taylor said with a grin on her face

Gabi could tell she wasn't going to like it

TROYELLATROELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLA

Troy was in the gym shooting a free throw he missed again.

He let out a long frustrating sigh.

"Hey wildcat what's wrong"

"Hey Gabi" Troy said in a low voice

'What's wrong."

"Nothing…. I saw you in the hall with Jason you guys seemed to be getting along lately."

"Yeah Jason has been really nice. And you know he could use a friend from you know the break up."

"Yeah just be careful Gabi don't get hurt."

"Okay Troy "Gabi said awkwardly

"Seriously Troy what's wrong?"

"NOTHING!! I just want to go home okay! Ill talk to you later." Troy said the last part calmer then the first he didn't mean to yell he just was frustrated.

"Okay….Troy are you mad at me??"

Troy thought I would be easier to say yes so Gabi could go off with Jason and be happy and not have to worry about him. So he said. "Yes…I am" and with that he left the gym leaving a very confused very sad Gabriella be hide.

TROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLA

"Taylor I don't know what I did" Gabi said crying to her best friend.

"I don't know either….but you what you have to do right."

"Taylor I don't want to join the talent show I would get scared and everyone would know that the song I wrote was for Troy."

"So what who cares do you want to be with Troy??"

Gabi nodded fiercely at the question.

"Then let me see the song so far."

"Its not done yet thought."

"its okay just let me hear the part you have done."

"Okay"

_She can't see the way your eyes,  
Will light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by_

And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

"Aww gabs that's really good!"

"Thanks its called invisible"

End of chapter 3!!!

Thank you so much for reading this it means a lot to me!!

The song is "Invisible" by Taylor Swift (what the story is named after)

Listen to it itss really good!


End file.
